The Demon
by First Of The Year
Summary: "¡Juguemos a la ouija!" dijo Clyde. ¡Será divertido!" dijo Clyde. "¡No pasará nada malo!" dijo el maldito de Clyde. ¿Y del demonio pelinegro que lo siguió hasta su casa qué? Bueno, ahora era problema de Tweek. Creek. Regalo de cumpleaños para Gabi C.


Por _poco_ y no lo logro, maldita sea, pero JA, volví a ganar. Otro fic a tiempo uwu.

Anyway, este fic es mi regalo para **Gabi C** por su cumpleaños! Yaay!

 **Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Ligero AU, los chicos se encuentran en el primer año de universidad. Seguramente mucho OOC, errores de ortografía, mucho crack, lo típico.

* * *

Tweek sabía que si fuera un adolescente normal con una vida social normal no estaría ahí, de eso estaba seguro. Un viernes a la noche los chicos de su edad salen a fiestas o a la casa de sus parejas… Pero no, él se encontraba en la habitación de Clyde, en el suelo para ser más precisos. Junto a él se encontraba Token y el dueño de la casa, los tres formando una ronda.

"¡Miren lo que encontré en el fondo de mi armario! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía!" exclamó Clyde sonriente, colocando en el centro un tablero de madera, con letras, números y unas palabras cortas talladas en ella.

"¿Q-Qué es eso?" preguntó el rubio, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"Es una ouija Tweek. Sirve para contactarse, _supuestamente_ , con los muertos del más allá." explicó Token, tratando de adivinar porque el castaño tendría algo como eso en su armario.

"¡Exacto!" Clyde sonrió con ganas. "Propongo que la probemos."

"¡¿E-Estás loco?! ¡Y-Yo no q-quiero hab-blar con _erk_ fantasm-mas!" el rubio lo miró como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

"¡No seas gallina, Tweek!"

"Tweek, tú y yo sabemos que Clyde no se callará hasta que lo hagamos." Token razonó, ignorando el chillido ofendido por parte de su mejor amigo. "Además, en la mayoría de las veces nunca sucede nada."

Solo hizo falta un par de minutos más para terminar de convencer al rubio.

"¡Genial!" exclamó feliz el castaño. "Todos pongan un dedo sobre el puntero, y empecemos con las preguntas." todos siguieron las instrucciones de Clyde.

"¡Token! Empieza tú."

"¿Y yo por qué?"

"¡Solo hazlo!"

"De acuerdo." suspiró Token con pesadez. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

El silencio reinó en la habitación, el puntero no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Clyde bufó molesto.

"A ver, intentaré yo." se removió un poquito. "¿Hay alguien por ahí dispuesto a alegrarnos la noche del viernes?" no pudo evitar que la risa se le escapara, mientras Token rodó los ojos ante se inmadurez.

Como era de esperarse, nada pasó.

"Nada sucede Clyde." comentó el afroamericano.

"¡Espera! Aún falta que Tweek pregunte."

"¿Y-Yo?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí, tienes que preguntar tú. Y si nada sucede, dejaremos esto y veremos si hay algo bueno en la tele."

Tweek mentiría si dijera que la opción de cambiar de entretenimiento no lo tentaba.

"O-Okay…" tragó saliva un poco nervioso. "¿H-Hola? ¿Hay a-alguien ahí c-con quien hablar?"

Pasaron unos segundos y para sorpresa de todos, el puntero se movió lentamente hacía la palabra **SÍ** , provocando que Tweek soltara un chillido totalmente espantado.

"¡O-OH DIOS!" el pobrecito volvió a sufrir otro pequeño ataque cuando el puntero se deslizó hacia la palabra **NO**. "¡ _GAH_!"

Por lo menos sabían con quien _no_ hablaban…

"¡Tweek! ¡No te atrevas a quitar el dedo del puntero!" advirtió Clyde alterado, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo. "No lo puedes hacer hasta que nos lo permitan."

"C-Clyde, no muevas el puntero." Black amenazó algo nervioso.

"¡Y-Yo no soy, lo juro!" y no mentía, para variar.

"¿¡Y a-ahora qué!?" Tweek empezó a temblar notablemente.

"¿Quién eres?" Token retomó el juego, pero no hubo respuesta. "Tweek, vuélvele a hablar. Tú pregúntale algo."

"¿E-Estas en está h-habitación, con n-nosotros?"

 **SÍ.**

"Lo juro, si es alguno de ustedes no les volveré a hablar en la vida." amenazó el afroamericano, a lo que recibió respuestas negativas por parte de sus dos amigos, asegurando no ser ellos los responsables.

"¿E-Estrás detrás de Token?" cuestionó Tweak algo incierto.

 **NO.**

"¿E-Estás detrás de Clyde?"

 **NO.**

Hubo un silencio totalmente incómodo, hasta que se volvió a escuchar la quebradiza voz de Tweek.

"¿E-E-Estás detrás m-mío?"

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el puntero volvió a moverse.

 **SÍ.**

"Clyde, no es gracioso." el rostro de Token estaba totalmente serio, al igual que su mirada, mientras que el rubio estaba listo para soltar lágrimas de terror.

"¡No soy yo! ¡Lo juro por Taco Bell!" por más tonto que sonara, cuando lo juraba por ese maldito lugar de comida rápida, era porque iba en serio. "Tweek, pídele a quien sea que esté hablando con nosotros, que te demuestre que está en esta habitación. Si no sucede nada, es porque es alguno de nosotros que está moviendo el estúpido puntero y todo terminará."

El ojiverde asintió despacito, al fin y al cabo la teoría de su amigo tenía algo de lógica.

"D-Demuéstranos que e-estás en e-esta habitación."

La habitación quedó en silencio luego de las palabras del rubio. Todos se relajaron visiblemente al ver que nada sucedía.

Eso fue, hasta que la laptop de Clyde salió volando de su lugar en el escritorio, estrellándose contra el suelo con violencia y rompiéndose notablemente. Los tres presentes gritaron del susto.

"¡Mi laptop!" chilló el castaño aterrado de ver a su preciado bebé, muerto a unos pocos metros de él. "¿¡De todas las malditas señales que podrías haber dado te decidiste por volar mi _laptop_ por los aires?!" gritó enojado.

"¡CLYDE!" regañó su mejor amigo, con los nervios de punta al presenciar como un objeto salió volando por los aires por sí solo.

"¡Mi laptopt Token, mi _laptop_!" sus ojitos marrones se estaban llenando de lágrimas, mientras señalaba el aparato con la mano libre de manera acusadora.

"Clyde…" susurró Tweek, totalmente muerto del miedo. Tanto que ni siquiera temblaba como solía hacerlo en situaciones que lo estresaran. Simplemente estaba sentado en su lugar, sin moverse un solo centímetro y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

"No, ¿¡sabes qué!?" exclamó Donovan totalmente sacado de quicio por la muerte de su pobre laptop. "No le voy a dar más el gusto, terminamos." y sin pensarlo dos veces, retiró su dedo del puntero.

"¡C-Clyde! ¡S-Se supone q-que no _ngh_ d-debes hacer eso!" exclamó Tweek, y se alarmó aún más al ver que Token imitaba a su mejor amigo. "¡T-Token!"

Luego de unos minutos en donde ninguno de los tres se movió, y al notar que nada pasaba, Tweek decidió seguirlos y sacar su dedo del puntero. Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que decidieron dar por terminada la noche y cada uno volver a sus casas. Esa experiencia les había dejado una sensación poco agradable en la boca de sus estómagos, y solo querían seguir con sus vidas y fingir que nada había pasado.

 **[…]**

Tweek llegó a su hogar a los pocos minutos, cansado y aún un poco conmocionado por lo sucedido en la casa de su amigo. Sin emitir ningún sonido se dirigió a su habitación. La casa estaba silenciosa, ya que sus padres habían emprendido un viaje por motivos de negocio, y duraría al menos un par de semanas.

Una vez en su habitación rápidamente se cambió de ropa a unas más cómodas para dormir y sin más preámbulo, se dejó caer exhausto en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Tweek se dirigiría a la cocina con la intención de prepararse el desayuno, como siempre lo hace. Pero esta vez, encontraría uno de los floreros favoritos de su madre roto en el suelo.

 **[…]**

El rubio decidió pasar su sábado encerrado en la casa, ya que una lluvia había empezado esa misma mañana, y no daba la impresión de que pararía pronto. Se hizo paso a la noche, y la lluvia aún continuaba. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y como casi siempre, Tweek no podía dormir, así que por eso decidió tirarse en uno de los sillones y ver una película.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando de repente todas las luces de la casa se apagaron, e instintivamente el rubio pensó que era debido a la lluvia, por lo que volvió a tratar de dormirse.

"Oye, no, no hagas eso. Despierta." una voz grave cerca de él le ordenó.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la luz había vuelto, y lo que estaba parado en frente suyo casi lo mataba del susto.

"¿¡Quién e-eres!?" se sentó en el sofá en menos de un segundo y comenzó a temblar.

Delante de él había un sujeto, alto y con un cuerpo no muy musculoso, pero sí bien definido, parecía de su edad, capaz unos años mayor que Tweek. Facciones muy bellas, casi _perfectas_ , cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida, usaba una remera de manga corta negra, unos jeans del mismo color y unas botas negras.

Ya solo el hecho de que un tipo desconocido estuviera en su casa lo asustara, no se comparaba con el hecho de que ese extraño tenía _cuernos_ negros saliendo de su cabeza. Y parar mejorar aún más su imagen, tenía una cola larga que era necesario que se enrollara para no tocar el suelo y poseía un triángulo al final de ésta.

"¿Q-Q-Qué eres?" volvió a preguntar Tweek totalmente paralizado del miedo.

"Soy un demonio." su voz era neutra, sin emoción alguna. Aunque su lenguaje corporal indicaba lo contrario, estaba cruzado de brazos y su rostro se fruncía levemente, como si estuviese molesto.

"¿Q-Qué?" el rubio estaba tratando de convencerse de que todavía seguía dormido en el sillón y todo eso era solo una pesadilla.

"Tú y tus amigos me convocaron ayer, e incluso hablaron conmigo."

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales la cabeza de Tweek se recalentaba tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿¡T-Tú fuiste e-el que lanzó l-la laptop p-por los a-aires!?" preguntó alterado, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

"Tu amigo quería una señal." se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. "Y yo se la di."

"¡C-Casi nos m-matas del susto!" se quejó Tweek y el otro bufó.

"Confía en mí, al principio pensaba meter mi mano por debajo de tu camisa y pasarla por tu espalda para que me sintieras y supieras que realmente estaba detrás tuyo…" explicó con tono aburrido. "Pero algo me dijo que si lo hacía realmente te iba a matar del susto, no pareces de las personas que pueden soportar un buen susto."

Tweek lo miró totalmente escandalizado y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"¡P-Pervertido!" volvió a señalarlo con el dedo, temblando ligeramente.

"A ti nada te viene bien…" se quejó el pelinegro. "Si tiro la laptop por los aires; soy un maldito, o te toco para que me sientas y soy un pervertido." frunció el ceño y Tweek se preguntó si el tipo lo decía en serio o solo se estaba burlando de él.

"¡Y-Y también t-tiraste el f-florero al suelo!" acusó, recordando los sucesos de esa mañana.

"Lo tiré a la noche con la intensión de que notaras que estaba en la casa, pero no funcionó." se volvió a encoger de hombros.

El rubio se tapó la cara con ambas manos, tratando de normalizar su respiración y esperando que para cuando las baje, el demonio no se encontrara frente a él. Tristemente, el sujeto seguía en el mismo lugar.

"¿Q-Qué es lo q-que quieres?" se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

"Nada." explicó y al ver la cara de confusión del rubio, suspiró levemente. "Al usar la tabla de la ouija no solo se contactaron conmigo, sino que abrieron un portal, permitiéndome entrar a su mundo."

Casi nada hacía a esa criatura sonreír, y mucho menos reír, pero la expresión de horror en el pequeño se acercaba bastante.

"¿E-Entonces que haces a-aquí, e-en mi casa?"

"Te seguí." respondió y ese tipo de respuestas tan vagas realmente estaban empezando a molestar al rubio.

"¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡Clyde f-fue el q-que quiso j-jugar con esa _erk_ cosa! ¡¿Por qué n-no te quedaste e-en su casa?!"

"La voz de ese sujeto es insoportable, no creo que pudiera soportarlo más de un par de horas. En cambio tú…" ladeó la cabeza levemente y lo miro de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo. "Tú me llamas la atención."

"¡N-no quiero j-juntarme con d-demonios! ¡E-Es i-inmoral y p-poco ético!" se indignó.

"Mala suerte. No tendrían que haber jugado con eso, de ser así, yo no estaría aquí."

"¡V-Vete!"

"No."

"¡P-Por f-favor!"

"No."

"¡ _GAHH_!"

El rubio volvió a esconder su rostro en sus manos, y al cabo de unos segundos notó como el espació al lado suyo en el sofá se hundía levemente. Al bajar sus manos lo primero que vio fue el rostro del pelinegro, quien se había sentado junto a él, a pocos centímetros suyo.

"Tweek, ¿no?" preguntó, a lo que el rubio asintió levemente. "Bien." contestó mientras recogía el control del televisor que Tweek había mandado a volar cuando se asustó al verlo parado frente a él.

"¿T-Tú tienes n-nombre?" si realmente todo eso estaba pasando, lo mínimo que podía hacer era saber el nombre de aquella criatura.

"Tengo muchos nombres." dijo mientras prendía la televisión y buscaba algo que fuera lo suficientemente entretenido para él, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el sofá perezosamente, buscando una posición más cómoda. "Pero puedes llamarme Craig."

Su vista siguió pegada a la televisión, sin incomodarse en lo más mínimo por la mirada incrédula y paranoica con la que el rubio lo miraba y la boca totalmente abierta.

 **[…]**

El tiempo pasó y Tweek hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para ignorar al pelinegro, convenciéndose a sí mismo que solo era su cabeza jugando con él. Pero no, el demonio no se iba, peor aún, lo _seguía_ a todos lados.

Pasaron un poquito más de dos semanas hasta que el rubio no pudo más. Ese día, lo primero que hizo Tweek al llegar a su instituto fue buscar a Clyde, quien estaba conversando con Token en los pasillos cercanos a su salón.

"¡Hola Twe- ¡ _gah_!" el pobre lo había saludado con una radiante sonrisa, hasta que Tweek saltó encima de él, tumbándolo al suelo y empezándolo a ahorcar con ganas.

"¡Tweek! ¡¿Qué demonios?!" se quejó Token, tomándolo de la cintura y tratando de alejarlo de Clyde.

"¡A-Arruinaste m-mi vida!" chilló el rubio, aún aferrado al castaño. "¡P-Por t-tu culpa un _ngh_ d-demonio me s-siguió hasta m-mi casa y ahora n-no m-me quiere _erk_ dejar en paz!" explicó bajo las asustadas miradas por parte de los alumnos que pasaban por allí.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo, totalmente tomados por sorpresa.

Token agradecía que Tweek fuera tan delgado, porque sino hubiese sido imposible alejarlo del castaño y tranquilizarlo. Arrastró a ambos a la cafetería del instituto, donde compró bastante café para calmar al rubio.

"De acuerdo Tweek." empezó Token, una vez los tres sentados en una pequeña mesa cuadrada, bien alejada de los demás, donde pudiesen hablar tranquilos. "Repítenos lo que nos dijiste hace un rato." habló de forma calmada, la única manera de conversar con el rubio sin ponerlo nervioso.

"U-Un demonio m-me siguió hasta m-mi casa…" repitió las mismas palabras, sin dar muchas explicaciones. "Y-Y está sentado ahí m-mísmo." señalo la silla vacía frente suyo, justo entre Clyde y Token.

Y así era. El demonio estaba sentado frente suyo, con un brazo apoyado en la mesa, con el cual sostenía su cabeza. Miraba al rubio de forma lujuriosa, como si se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te alteras." le comentó el pelinegro como si nada, relamiéndose los labios.

"¡ _GAH_!" chilló asustado, removiéndose cuando sintió la cola de Craig enrollarse alrededor de su pierna y subiendo lentamente. "¡T-Te he dicho que _nggh_ no hagas e-eso!"

"Okaaaay…" murmuró Clyde al ver la silla a la cual el rubio le estaba gritando; la cual estaba vacía, para luego ver a Token, el cual estaba igual de desorientado que él.

"¿P-Por qué no t-te ven?" le preguntó al pelinegro al ver los rostros de confusión de sus amigos.

"No quiero mostrarme frente a ellos, solamente ante ti." se encogió de hombros. "Además, hay mucha gente en esta cafetería. Realmente dudo que un tipo con cuernos y cola que aparezca de la nada pase desapercibido."

Sus amigos se lo quedaron viendo algo extrañados durante su pequeña conversación.

"¡L-Les juro que n-no estoy m-mintiendo!" chilló totalmente devastado. Sus únicos amigos, que siempre lo habían aceptado tal como era, ahora lo estaban tratando de loco, y todo por culpa del demonio. "¡P-Por favor, haz algo!" exigió mirando al pelinegro, sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, advertencia de que en cualquier momento derramaría lágrimas.

Al ver el pobre estado del rubio algo dentro suyo se removió inquieto. Suspiró levemente.

"Esparce azúcar en la mesa." Craig le ordenó, señalando con la mirada los sobrecitos de azúcar que se encontraban en la mesa.

El ojiverde hizo lo ordenado. Abrió un sobre de azúcar, y esparció su contenido en el centro de la mesa.

"Tweek, ¿qué hac-?" le pregunta de Token murió en los labios al ver como en el rastro de azúcar, se estaba formando un diseño, como si alguien estuviera usando su dedo para dibujar.

El problema era, que ninguno de los tres allí presentes era el que estaba dibujando en el azúcar.

"No puede ser." murmuró Clyde, sus ojos totalmente abiertos, incapaz de creer la escena frente suyo.

Sus amigos miraban la escena totalmente asombrados, como lentamente se iba formando un dibujo. En cambio, Tweek miró a Craig dibujar perezosamente en la azúcar, usando solamente un dedo de la mano que no sostenía su cabeza. Hasta que por fin la azúcar se había dejado de mover.

"¿Feliz?" le preguntó el pelinegro, aunque algo le decía a Tweek que realmente no le importaba la respuesta, pero él simplemente asintió feliz con la cabeza.

"Woah." susurró impresionado el castaño al ver el complicado símbolo dibujado en la azúcar frente a él.

"Realmente… hay un demonio sentado en esa silla…" concluyó Token, ligeramente asustado.

"¿Cómo luce?" preguntó Clyde, totalmente emocionado.

"L-Luce como u-un chico normal, de n-nuestra edad, o i-incluso un poco más grande." empezó a describir.

"Y es condenadamente atractivo e irresistible y me muero por él." comentó Craig, con intenciones de que Tweek lo repitiera en voz alta.

"Y-Y es un maldito e-engreído." el rubio le fulminó con la mirada, pero éste solo hizo una leve mueca fingida de dolor y colocó una mano donde debería estar su corazón, mostrándose ofendido.

"¿Y qué es lo que quiere?" cuestionó Token, luego de que su amigo terminara de describirles como lucía el demonio. Para ser sinceros, sonaba como una persona totalmente común y corriente, excepto por el tema de los cuernos y la cola. Lo único que agradecía por el momento es que el demonio no parecía estar interesado en lastimarlos físicamente.

El rubio miró al demonio en busca de alguna respuesta decente que pudiera darle a sus amigos, capaz y ahora le daría una explicación diferente a la que le dio el sábado.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Clyde y Token mirando a su amigo, curiosos y esperando la respuesta. El rostro de Tweek de a poco iba adquiriendo color hasta parecer una cereza de lo rojo que estaba.

"Y-Yo no repetiré e-eso en voz a-alta…" su voz era apenas un murmuro, y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Nunca había escuchado _tantas_ obscenidades juntas, y la sonrisa maliciosa y el tono obsceno del pelinegro no ayudaban.

"¿Qué te respondió?" preguntó Clyde totalmente ansioso.

"P-Perversiones…" el rubio se tapó la cara, muerto de la vergüenza.

"¿Oh…?" dijo Token, no muy seguro de que responder a eso.

" _Ohhhhh_." en cambio, el castaño encontraba totalmente divertida la situación. Un demonio, interesado en su amigo. Era incre- "Espera un segundo." frunció el ceño levemente, recordando algo. "¡¿Él fue el maldito que destruyó mi laptop?!"

"S-Sí."

"¡Dile que me debe una!" exigió.

"Dile que no le daré nada." le respondió el pelinegro y era obvio que no tenía intenciones de devolverle nada.

"D-Dice que no te dará nada." repitió despacito ante la mirada incrédula e iracunda de su amigo. "A-Además es tu c-culpa, tú q-quisiste jugar con e-esa tabla."

"¡Lo sé, pero no pensé que jugar con esa maldita cosa me iba a costar mi laptop!" se quejó.

Antes de que alguno pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo más, Token se les adelantó, parándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

"Ya no discutan más, tenemos que irnos." al ver que su mejor amigo abría la boca para replicar, volvió a hablar. "Tenemos el examen, así que ni siquiera lo intentes."

"¿E-Examen?" preguntó el rubio, recogiendo sus cosas y siguiendo a sus amigos.

Por supuesto, con Craig detrás de él, siguiéndolo como un perrito.

"Sí Tweek, tenemos el examen de historia." al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos, suspiró pesadamente. "Se los vengo recordando por días..." se quejó y los tres se dirigieron a su salón.

 **[…]**

Tweek miró con horror la hoja de su examen. Ni una sola pregunta era capaz de responder, no importaba cuantas veces las leyera, ningún tema de las preguntas le sonaba haberlo escuchado en clases.

No solo eso le ponía nervioso, también estaba el hecho de tener a Craig sentado en el suelo del salón junto a él, con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus piernas. De vez en cuando el pelinegro empezaba a mover su dedo en la pierna del rubio de forma distraída debido al aburrimiento, y la sensación le estaba dando cosquillas.

"No sabes ninguna respuesta, ¿verdad?" le preguntó y el rubio, disimuladamente, negó con la cabeza. "Si quieres te puedo ayudar." ofreció en un tono extrañamente amable.

Tweek lo miró de reojo y alzó una ceja, curioso. No podía hablar, el salón estaba totalmente en silencio, los demás alumnos concentrados en sus exámenes, y sí el profesor lo escuchaba hablar, pensaría que estaba haciendo trampa y lo reprobaría directamente.

"Soy más viejo de lo que parezco, he vivido siglos." explicó, parándose de su lugar en el suelo.

Apoyó una mano en el escritorio del rubio y otro en el respaldo de su silla, justo detrás de su hombro. Se apoyó levemente para poder leer las preguntas del examen, y Tweek tuvo que apretar los labios para no hacer ningún ruido incoherente. El rostro del demonio estaba tan cerca de él que los cabellos negros le rozaban su mejilla.

"He vivido durante el periodo histórico del cual te preguntan en el examen." comentó, y Tweek notó las uñas de la mano del demonio apoyada en su examen. Aunque ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarle uñas, ya que éstas tenían más forma de garras. Eran largas y negras, parecían ser lo suficientemente duras como parar romper y rasguñar cualquier cosa. "Mira, te diré las respuestas, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿P-Por qué me a-ayudas?" susurró bien bajito, y para su suerte, ni el docente ni sus compañeros lo escucharon.

"Porque te he hecho la vida un maldito infierno. Me siento mal por eso, y quiero compensártelo, ¿de acuerdo?" dicho eso, apoyó sus fríos labios en la mejilla de Tweek, dándole un tierno y prolongado beso. Un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante el contacto frío en su cálida mejilla, pero igual asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Cuando se separó, Craig empezó a dictarle la respuesta de la primera pregunta.

Tal vez no sería tan malo tener a un demonio siguiéndolo a todas partes…

 **[…]**

"¡E-ERES UN M-MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡ _GAH_!" Tweek pegó el grito de su vida. Se encontraba en las desiertas calles en dirección a su hogar. Había pasado tres días desde el examen, y ese día le habían entregado la nota.

Por supuesto, había desaprobado. Todas las respuestas dichas por el demonio estaban mal, incluso la fecha. ¡Incluso la _fecha_ le dijo mal!

"Oye, oye, pensé que lo sabías, pero por algo tengo _estos_." dijo señalando sus cuernos. "Además, fue solo una pequeña broma." le sonrió levemente.

"¡A ti t-te p-parecerá _nggh_ gracioso, p-pero no a m-mí!" bramó histérico. "¡D-Deja de s-seguirme!"

"No quiero." le respondió totalmente serio.

"¡M-Mi vida e-empeoró desde q-que tú d-decidiste s-seguirme!" paró de caminar para mirarlo fijamente. "¡S-Solamente me han p-pasado c-cosas _erk_ m-malas, y casi t-todas por culpa t-tuya!" le miró completamente furioso. Nunca nadie había logrado molestarlo tanto al punto de hacerlo enojar tanto.

Pero el pelinegro solamente lo observaba de manera intensa, sin dar respuesta alguna.

"¡ _AARGG_!" se colocó los auriculares, prendió su reproductor de música y sin siquiera mirar al pelinegro, cruzó la calle.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Tweek sintió como tiraban de su abrigó, arrastrándolo hacía atrás. Lo primero que vio cuando levanto su mirada asustada fue un enorme camión pasar a máxima velocidad frente a él, alejándose rápidamente. Levantó aún más su mirada, y encontró el rostro de Craig, el cual estaba desfigurado en una mueca de furia, y sus ojos negros lo miraban con odio.

"Ten más cuidado." el demonio le gruñó, soltó su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos. Humo negro empezó a rodearlo completamente, y para cuando éste se dispersó, Craig ya no se encontraba allí.

El rubio no se levantaba del suelo, todavía en shock por lo ocurrido. Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que su cuerpo se levantara, temblando levemente, y se dirigiera a su casa.

 **[…]**

Abrió la puerta de su hogar, entró y cerró la puerta despacio, tratando de escuchar sí podía percibir algún ruido. Pero no, la casa estaba totalmente silenciosa. Sus padres aún no volvían y algunas veces, cuando volvía del instituto, escuchaba a Craig caminando por la casa, curioseando por las habitaciones de la casa.

Pero no esta vez.

Subió a su habitación y tampoco lo encontró. Tiró su mochila al suelo sin muchas ganas, y se sentó con suavidad en su cama.

"¿C-Craig?" susurró tímido, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Volvió a intentar de nuevo, repitiendo su nombre un par de veces, un poco más alto, pero tampoco sucedió nada.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró.

"Craig, no sé si e-estás escuchando, p-pero lo siento. N-No quise hablarte d-de la m-manera en la que lo hice, e-es que e-estaba _tan_ e-enojado…" esperó unos segundos, tratando de pensar en cómo decir las siguientes palabras. "G-Gracias por _erk_ salv-varme del auto. N-No creo que los demonios estén a-acostumbrados a _nghh_ s-salvar a la gente, s-seguramente e-es todo lo c-contrario..." soltó una pequeña risa amarga. "P-Por eso… G-Gracias."

Al ver que no había respuesta, suspiró con pesadez. Hubiera preferido que su propia laptop hubiese salido volando aunque sea. Se levantó, pero no estuvo más de dos segundos parado cuando sintió como alguien lo tacleaba y lo tumbaba en la cama.

"¡ _GAH_!" chilló aterrado al sentir un peso encima suyo, y cuando levantó su mirada un sentimiento de alivió recorrió su cuerpo.

"Maldita seas Tweek." murmuró Craig, agarrando su rostro con una mano, sus garras clavándose levemente en sus mejillas, pero sin dañarlo. "Me estás volviendo loco, ¿lo sabías?" apoyó su frente contra la del rubio, sus narices apenas se rozaban. "Hiciste que un demonio hiciera una buena acción; que salvara una vida, ¿sabes lo _prohibido_ que es eso para nosotros?" si bien lo estaba reprochando, su tono era suave, casi desesperado.

"N-No…" susurró bajito, aún perdido en los ojos negros del otro. Por un segundo, por encima del hombro del demonio, vio su cola moverse de un lado a otro, como la de un gato cuando está a punto de cazar un ratón.

Sin esperar más, el pelinegro juntó sus labios con los del rubio con firmeza, pero no la suficiente para asustarlo. Tweek soltó un pequeño gemidito, y no tardó en responderle, había algo en el beso que lo prohibía alejarse del pelinegro, aunque no es como si quisiera hacer eso. Siguieron comiéndose la boca con fervor por unos minutos, y hubieran seguido aún más de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle.

"¡Tweek, cariño!" la dulce voz de su madre resonó por toda la casa, seguida de la puerta principal cerrándose. "¡Ya volvimos!"

El pelinegro se separó de él, tratando de recuperar el aliento que aquel beso le había quitado. Luego de unos segundos sonrió ampliamente, y Tweek se dio cuenta por primera vez lo grande y afilados que eran los colmillos de Craig. Su sonrisa era maliciosa y no prometía nada bueno, al igual que sus ojos oscuros, que brillaban con travesura.

"Hora de conocer a los suegros."

* * *

Al parecer me olvidé de como hacer fics cortos...

Díganme si Demon!Craig no es perfecto... Si dicen que _no_ es porque están mintiendo.

Espero que te haya gustado Gaby c:

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
